girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Riley Matthews
Riley Matthews is the main protagonist of Girl Meets World. ''She is the thirteen-year-old daughter of Cory and Topanga, and the older sister of Auggie. She is the eldest child of the Matthews family, with her brother Auggie as the youngest. Her father is also her seventh grade history teacher. Riley's best friend is Maya Hart, and she eventually befriends Lucas Friar, whom she has a crush on. She's good friends with Farkle Minkus, who is open about having crushes on both her and Maya. Riley is portrayed by Rowan Blanchard. Personality A lot of Riley's personality is taken after her father, Cory. Riley is a bubbly and outgoing person, but she sometimes encounters embarrassing moments, which are usually funny. Like Cory, she is "insanely quirky" and slightly awkward. However, unlike Cory, she loves homework. In episode 1, Riley seems more immature and more awkward. Throughout the episodes, she dresses more mature and acts it too. Like most siblings, she is annoyed by her younger brother, Auggie, but she still loves him. In the pilot episode, she tries to be like her rebellious best friend, Maya, much to her father's dismay. However, she always learns from her actions, as the episodes go on. Maya is her best friend and she tries to be like her although she is rather shy, but also very outgoing. As seen in "Girl Meets Flaws," she is insecure of what others think of her. History Season 1 'Girl Meets World After Cory tells Riley to make the world her own and become her own person, she takes on a rebellious streak as she tries to be like Maya. However, Maya ends up getting into trouble, and since Riley is caught up in trying to be like her, she doesn't help Maya out of trouble. In the end, Cory teaches Riley that the best thing she could do for Maya is to be herself and to help Maya out of trouble. Meanwhile, Riley and Maya meet a boy on the subway, and they later learn that the boy, Lucas Friar, will be going to the same school as them. Riley quickly develops a crush on him, which lasts for at least the next few episodes. Girl Meets Boy When Riley gets carried away with her phone (she texts Lucas and Maya, even though they are right next to her), Cory gives the class an assignment: to find out whether new technology made them better people. As well as assigning this, he takes away their phones and instructs them to do their research at the public library. Since Riley's phone is taken away, she is forced to communicate face to face with Lucas by talking to him. Things start out awkward, but the two eventually strike up a conversation, and the end, Riley learns more about Lucas, things she wouldn't have learned if she just kept texting him. She also learns that life and friends don't happen on a screen, but by talking and listening to other people. Girl Meets Sneak Attack After seeing Missy Bradford flirt with Lucas, Riley gets jealous and enlists Farkle's help in learning how to flirt. She tries to keep Lucas and Missy apart, not stopping even when Missy asks Lucas out to see a movie. Riley even purposely got into detention with Maya. However, Lucas surprises everyone by asking if Riley, Maya, and Farkle could join him and Missy at the movie. When Missy tries to tell him it was a date, Lucas turns her down, saying that he'd rather spend time with his friends. In the end, Lucas, Riley, Maya, and Farkle learn that for the moment, friends, not dating, are important, and that there's no need to rush with growing up. During this, Auggie was also going through a phase of wanting to grow up. However, at the end of the episode, Riley told him to hold on to Mr. Googly, because he's Auggie's friend and that he loves him. When Auggie asks Riley if she wants a goodnight kiss, he tells her that she has to catch him. Girl Meets Father When Riley's first dance is on the same day as her father-daughter tradition with Cory, which is to go on a roller coaster ride, she tries to convince her dad to let her go to the school dance. At first, he declines, but eventually, he lets Riley go—except that he'll be chaperoning. While dancing with her father, she and Cory realize that not going on the roller coaster doesn't mean the end of their father-daughter story: their traditions will only evolve through the years, but it will never end. But, as Lucas puts it, sometimes they'll need "a guiding hand with your best interest at heart." Meanwhile, Maya gets an F on a test, and she declares that she doesn't need to go to school anymore, because she's a failure and doesn't need to learn anymore. Riley tries to convince her to come back to school, but it's not until Riley and Cory sit down with Maya and discuss the test that she agrees to come back to school. Girl Meets the Truth Instead of telling Farkle the truth about his acting skills in their school's production of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, Riley lies so she won't hurt his feelings. Maya disagrees with this, and tries to convince Riley to tell Farkle the truth about his acting. Even when Farkle decides to quit Chess Club and Chemistry Club at school, Riley still refuses to tell the truth. Only when Topanga uses Auggie to teach Cory a lesson on truth does Riley tell Farkle the truth. Near the end of the episode, Riley and Maya find Farkle on the stage, disappointed that he wasn't meant to be an actor and that Riley lied to him. They make up, and Farkle gives Riley her first kiss (according to her it was on her chin), which she is humiliated about. After Farkle leaves, Lucas shows up, disappointed that Farkle always ruins his moments. However, he acknowledges that when his moment will come, it will be his moment. Meanwhile, Riley tries to find out where Maya got a gold heart-shaped locket, and she later finds out Maya claimed it at the lost and found near the subway. She tries to convince Maya to give it back, but Maya refuses to give up the locket, mainly because her father never sends her anything. However, Maya learns what she should do after Auggie talks to Cory about truth. Later, Riley and Maya go down to the subway and find the locket's owners, and Maya gives back the locket. Girl Meets Popular Riley changes herself into a Harajuku girl after being invited to a geek party, full of Farkle and his friends despite her originally thinking it was a "cool" party. Riley stays in the persona, turning up to school with it. Maya dislikes this new persona and tries to get Riley out of it, with Farkle liking her the way she currently is. When she has a talk with Topanga, it is noted that Riley is doing it only to be popular. Farkle even lets her compete in the school spelling competition, however when it is Riley's turn, Maya comes in and hands Cory another word, which ends up being Harajuku, which Riley doesn't know anything about, Cory and Maya bring this to her attention and Riley finally stops acting as the persona, but still tells Farkle and her friends that they are cool to her, which shocks them as they have never been called anything like that ever before. Girl Meets Maya's Mother Riley is excited about art and wants to be an artist, but she gets a bit sad when the teacher likes Maya's art more then hers. But what Riley keeps painting is Lucas. After she sees that everyone has a talent but her she tries to find it, but she just can't. Riley and Maya's teacher asks Maya if she wants her are to be displayed but Maya says no, so Riley tries to convince her to show the world how talented she is. Riley tries to reunite Maya and her mother by inviting Maya's mother to the art show. But Maya still doesn't want for her art to be displayed, so Riley leaves a note on teacher desk signed by Maya so the teacher would think that Maya agreed for her work to be shown to other people. Later when Maya's mother doesn't show up, Riley goes to the cafe and confronts her about her unarrival. Appearance Riley is extremely cute with long brown hair. She usually curls her hair, but sometimes leaves it straight. The clothes she wears reflect her personality, which consist of bright colors with a girly touch. She is usually seen wearing boots. Relationships Family '''Cory Matthews Besides being Riley's seventh grade history teacher, Cory is also a loving father to Riley. In the pilot, he encouraged Riley to make the world she was living in hers, but promised that he would be there if she needed him. Throughout the episodes, he also teaches and advises Riley and her friends. Like any father, Cory is also protective over Riley, which is seen whenever Riley and Lucas, her crush, are together. In "Girl Meets Father," Cory and Riley share a father-daughter dance. 'Topanga Matthews' Topanga is Riley's mother. Riley is closer to her mother than her father. Topanga usually takes Riley's side when there is an argument between Riley and Cory. Riley loves to have talks with her mother and knows that she can go to Topanga if she needs help with anything, like in "Girl Meets Father," when Riley asked Topanga if she could have some makeup. 'Auggie Matthews' Auggie is Riley's younger brother. He thinks that they're twins so he does the same things that Riley does. Sometimes, Riley and Auggie learn the same things, such as in "Girl Meets Sneak Attack." However, Auggie also likes to listen in on Riley's conversations, as shown in "Girl Meets Father." In the end though, Auggie and Riley have a good sibling relationship. 'Eric Matthews' Eric is Riley's paternal uncle and her father's older brother. 'Alan Matthews' Alan is Riley's paternal grandfather. 'Amy Matthews' Amy is Riley's paternal grandmother. 'Morgan Matthews' Morgan is Riley's paternal aunt and her father's younger sister. 'Joshua Matthews' Joshua is Riley's paternal uncle and her father's younger brother. She and Joshua are also close in age, being less than 3 years apart. 'Jedidiah Lawrence' Jedidiah is Riley's maternal grandfather. 'Rhiannon Lawrence' Rhiannon is Riley's maternal grandmother. 'Nebula "Nebbie" Stop The War Lawrence' Nebula is Riley's maternal aunt. She made a single appearance in the BMW first season episode "She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not." Although never mentioned again, the GMW Writers have since acknowledged her existence, although they currently consider any return by the character remote. 'Prudence "Pru" Curtis' Prudence is Riley's maternal great aunt. Friends 'Maya Hart' Maya is Riley's best friend. Although they are very different from each other, the two are extremely close and very loyal to each other. Riley typically lets Maya in through her bedroom window so they can talk. Riley helps Maya to deal with the fact that her parents don't take care of her. Maya also helps Riley, like in the episode "Girl Meets World," when she tries to make Riley and Lucas a couple. 'Farkle Minkus' Farkle is Riley's friend. Farkle has had crush on Riley since 1st grade, but Riley doesn't feel the same way. Farkle and Riley are close friends. She often tries to protect Farkle from Maya, the two both seem to be protective of each other. Riley is often concerned for Farkle shown in "Girl Meets Flaws" when Farkle stops coming to class. Farkle usually only tells Riley his secrets, also shown in "Girl Meets Flaws" when he only told her when he was being bullied. Overall, the two seem highly fond of each other and are very close friends. 'Lucas Friar' Lucas is Riley's friend and love interest. Riley has had a crush on Lucas from when she saw him on the subway. In "Girl Meets Boy," it is shown that they have a strong connection. Although she isn't sure she is ready for a relationship, she doesn't like Lucas being around other girls, as shown in "Girl Meets Sneak Attack" and does everything she can to keep Missy away from him. At the end of "Girl Meets Father," Lucas and Riley share a slow dance. Lucas is beginning to show that he also may have a crush on Riley, especially in "Girl Meets the Truth," where Lucas almost kisses her (even though it's only for a play). At the end of that episode, he acknowledges that when his moment comes, it'll be his moment. In "Girl Meets First Date," Lucas and Riley will go on their first date. 'Shawn Hunter' Shawn is an old childhood friend of her parents, that Riley considers an uncle. For the first 13 years of her life they had a strained relationship, but thanks to Maya, they have become much closer. Enemies 'Missy Bradford' Missy is Riley's enemy. Riley was immediately jealous of her because she was flirting with Riley's crush, Lucas, even asking him out on a date to see a horror movie in the episode "Girl Meets Sneak Attack." When Riley warns Lucas about being alone with Missy, Missy purposely gets herself and Lucas in detention, therefore being alone with him. Later, Riley gets detention, too, after she did something to make her father give her detention. However, during detention, Lucas declares he'd rather spend time with his friends than going on a date with Missy. Disappointed at this, Missy tells the group to grow up, and Riley refuses, at least for the time being. Quotes Trivia *Born on December 8, 2001 at 6:00 AM in New York City * Riley was originally the Matthews' second child, after Elliott Matthews and before Auggie Matthews, but the writers decided that there should only be two children, therefore Riley became Cory and Topanga's eldest child. *Riley appears closer to her mother, Topanga, rather than her father, Cory. *She is only 2 years younger than her uncle Joshua. *As revealed in "Disney That's Just Who I Am," Rowan Blanchard, Riley's portrayer, is similar to her character in real life. *She has a crush on Lucas Friar, a new student from Texas whom she met on the subway. *She wants to be like Maya, as shown in "Girl Meets World" when she joined her homework rebellion. *Riley admits to loving Farkle as a friend, but not as deeply in the way that he claims to love her. *She does not like that her father is her teacher. *It is possible that the name "Riley" might have been inspired by the name of frequent Boy Meets World guest star Blake Soper's Indie Rock band Rilo Kiley. *Riley was invited to the geek party in "Girl Meets Popular" similar to Cory in Boy Meets World. *Like her father, Riley wanted to know what her talent was. *According to the calendar in her room, Riley takes a weekly dance class. *Riley subscribes to Bay Window Monthly magazine. * She has appeared in 18 episodes. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Featured articles Category:Females Category:Matthews Category:Students Category:Kids Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Siblings Category:The Matthews Family Category:Season 2 characters Category:Girl Meets World characters Category:Season 1